


Never Play Marco Polo With A Demon

by HershelChocolate



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, dont judge me, stupid thing I had the motivation to write for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: Based off a tumblr post by @flowergirlartist. Takes place immediately after the end of Chapter One





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just posting a silly little one-off I wanted to type up. I hope you enjoy!

Henry stood frozen, backed up against the wall in fright. Slowly approaching him was his own cartoon character, a fun little demon named Bendy. It didn't seem fun now, and he certainly wasn't little. 

Henry gripped the axe he had taken from the previous room, and panicked silently as the inky monster slowly crept closer. The ink covering his face dripped onto the floor, and he left behind small black footprints. 

Just as Henry was about to make a break for it, the monster suddenly turned to the left. He watched in confusion as it hit the wall, and stood back for a second.It slowly turned back towards him, but kept turning and hit the other wall. Bendy fell over with a thud, lightly spraying Henry with ink. 

There was a short awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Henry's grip on his axe loosened, and he looked around the room wondering what he should do next.

Suddenly, a voice piped up, muffled by the ink over it's mouth. 

"...Marco."

Marco? Marco what? What did that mean? Henry stood frozen in silence. What did the demon want him to say in response?

An idea came, and Henry almost laughed at how stupid it was. Carefully clearing his throat, he responded.

"...Polo...?"

Bendy immediately jumped up from his spot on the floor. "AHA! I GOTCHA NOW!"

"WAIT, WAIT OH DANGIT"

It was too late. Their short game of Marco-Polo had come to an end, with the ink being the winner.


End file.
